


I know I'm a Wolf

by Gallowscumbrage



Category: Batim - Fandom, Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Afterlife, Death, I didn't say I was a nice author, Mild Gore, Other, Sorrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 19:17:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12941919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallowscumbrage/pseuds/Gallowscumbrage





	I know I'm a Wolf

Boris whimpered as he watched Alice stalk towards him as the axe blade glinted in the dull light its handle stained black from the blood of those slaughtered before him. He flinched and closed his eyes as a thin hand of the wicked angel caressed his face.

"My dear perfect Boris," she cooed in her sickening double voice "don't be so down. You are going to make me what I was meant to be from the beginning."

Boris whimpered as black tears pricked at the corners of his eyes, he didn't want to die this way again. Alice withdrew her hand from the wolf's face as his shoulders began to shake with fear. As the angel held the axe high above her head the wolf began to sob, black inky tears pouring down his face like an overflowing river. In a brief second the axe swung down slicing through Boris's rib cage splintering it apart with a ear shattering Crack. Boris howled in pain as Alice cackled quickly going to work plunging her hands into his organs.

One by one his organs were removed till he was left with only his still beating heart struggling as he gasped for air his lungs missing from their place. Alice cooed stroking the pumping organ with one hand while a knife rested in the other.

 "Oh Boris," she purred, the edges of his vision darkness began to creep waiting to swallow him whole "thank you for everything. With your body I will be beautiful again and everyone will love me. Thank you."

Boris could not reply but only open his mouth in a wordless scream as she cut out his heart slowly. Within a few agony filled moments his heart rested in Alice's palm still beating slightly. Time seemed to blur as darkness slowly closed upon him and body became slack as his eyes closed for one last time he felt utterly weightless and at peace for the first time since forever. The first moments Boris saw only darkness and heard silence, then a twittering sound reached his ears and air filled his lungs once more. He slowly opened one eye then the other and his heart skipped a beat at what he saw.

Trees, grass, blue sky, clouds, birds, butterflies, sunlight, beauty of the world outside the studio that he only saw in brief glances out one of the few windows and in picture books. Boris rubbed his eyes but the sight didn't disappear, was he free? did Alice not kill him? was it just a bad dream?

            "Well look who finally showed up!" The wolf looked around frantically at the sound of a voice finding a tall lanky young man with bright red hair wearing a pair of blue overalls and a white T-shirt leaning on a nearby tree "Late as usual, did you get lost on the way here or what?"

Boris looked side to side before pointing to himself and the man nodded with a light chuckle walking towards the wolf his hands in his pockets. The man offered a hand to him and shook Boris's hand, the man had a strong grip and his hands felt rough and calloused from years of hard work.

"Name's Terry, Terry Hames." Terry said smiling "You must be that Boris character my Granddaughter been talkin' about. She's never stopped talkin' about you and your devil friend like you two were her own two kids. Dear lord ever since Ana found a reel of your old show's she's been obsessed."

Boris smiled letting go of Terry's hand chuckling "Well I'm glad someone likes 'em."

"Come on." Terry said, patting Boris's back "Why don't we pay her a visit? She'll be happy to know your here where you belong."

   "And where's here?"

"Well Heaven of course! You're not in Kansas anymore but that don't mean you can't visit it."


End file.
